Ce qu'elle voulait
by LilTangerine
Summary: Elle voulait oublier Poudlard, Nott, tout ça, c'était derrière elle. Elle voulait jeter à la poubelle ses lettres d'amour. Elle voulait juste être heureuse. Dommage pour Lucy, car son nouveau voisin n'est pas du même avis...
1. Les grands yeux tristes

( _Called Out In The Dark – Snow Patrol _)

De : Valentin

A : Lucy

Sujet : Surprise!

Chérie, j'ai une grande nouvelle!

Le vieux Jerkins m'a accordé une semaine de congé!

Devine qui a un Portoloin pour Venise comme tu en as toujours rêvé?

De : Lucy

A : Susan

Sujet : Help!

Valentin vient de décider de m'emmener à Venise! Ca fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble, j'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de regrettable, comme me demander en mariage...

Et en même temps, j'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de Théodore Nott, qui dit qu'il n'est pas le meurtrier que tout le monde pense, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'aime encore.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

De : Susan

A : Lucy

Sujet : Re : Help!

Dis-moi franchement, de qui es-tu amoureuse ? C'est Lucy Nott ou Lucy Foster ? Il va falloir faire un choix un jour ou l'autre, ma vieille! Avec Valentin, tu as une petite vie tranquille, une carrière assurée, une belle maison, peut-être des enfants. Que te promet Nott ? Être une paria, en marge de la société, détestée de tous, sans avenir. Tout le monde te rejettera parce que tu aimes un Mangemort. Après, je n'essaie pas d'influencer ton choix...

De : Lucy

A : Susan

Sujet : La voix de la sagesse

D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais si tu savais ce que m'a écrit Nott, i ans, tu en pleurerais tellement sa lettre transpire l'amour sincère et passionné. Il m'a vraiment fait peur, cette fois là. Je voulais simplement qu'on reste amis, mais il allait finir à Azkaban, c'était couru d'avance. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne se mette à me haïr pour l'avoir repoussé et qu'il soit complètement fou de haine une fois libre. Lucy Foster, ça sonne bien !

Promis, j'irais à Venise avec Valentin. Je te raconterais!

Bises.

De : Lucy

A : Valentin

Sujet : Venise

Une petite bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça ? Ne rentre pas trop tard!

Je t'aime.

De : Lucy

A : Susan

Sujet : Mangemort et voisin

Susan, tu ne devineras jamais. L'appartement en face du mien a été loué. Par un homme du nom de . Il est revenu, Susan ! Il est revenu me hanter !

De : Susan

A : Lucy

Sujet : Besoin de vacances !

Toi, tu avais vraiment besoin de ce voyage à Venise ! Ce n'est peut être pas Théodore, mais Thibaut ou Thomas Nott ? Et même si c'est bien lui, ce n'est sûrement que le hasard, et puis tu ne le croiseras peut-être jamais. Repose toi et profite de tes vacances !

Bisous, Suzie.

( If You Were There Beware_ – Arctic Monkeys_ )

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Lorsque Lucy descendit chercher son courrier, reposée par une semaine romantique avec son petit ami à Venise, elle ne pensait plus à la sinistre nouvelle du déménagement de Nott sur son palier. Néanmoins, elle gardait sa baguette à portée de main, dans une poche de son jean et cachée par les plis d'une chemise pour ne pas être surprise par les moldus. C'est donc machinalement qu'elle salua son voisin en arrivant à son étage. Il était mal rasé, ses cheveux longs et sales tombaient devant ses yeux et ses vêtements, quoiqu'élégants, ne semblaient pas avoir vu la machine à laver depuis plusieurs jours. Hébété, il balbutia quelque chose avant finalement de marmonner un faible « Bonjour ». Lucy réalisa alors que l'espèce de clochard qui se tenait devant elle était en fait Théodore Nott, et elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

Valentin lui jeta un regard surpris lorsqu'elle débarqua dans la cuisine, toute pâle et la main crispée sur le courrier.

- Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et reprendre son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Nott était là. Elle se souvenait encore comment ce dernier lui avait cassé la figure à Poudlard. La jeune femme se força donc à sourire et lui tendit les lettres.

- Non, rien de spécial. Juste des factures.

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avala son café en vitesse et enfila son manteau. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un crochet par le Ministère pour parler à Susan avant d'aller ouvrir sa boutique.

- Je cherche miss Bones. Susan Bones. S'il vous plaît, c'est une urgence.

L'employé leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans un des bureaux adjacents. Lucy s'adossa au comptoir, encore essoufflée d'avoir tant couru. Elle balaya rapidement le hall du regard, cherchant un visage connu parmi la foule de sorciers pressés. Ca et là, elle repéra quelques anciens étudiants de son année, mais pas de trace d'anciens Mangemorts. Bien. Nott n'avait lancé personne à sa poursuite, ou du moins pas encore. Mais il ne l'avait pas oubliée, loin de là...

- Miss ?

Lucy se retourna. L'employé était revenu, avec la même expression mollassonne qu'à son arrivée. Impossible donc d'en déduire quoi que ce soit.

- Miss Bones est en déplacement au Venezuela pour l'instant. Elle ne sera pas de retour avant plusieurs jours.

La jeune femme jura entre ses dents. Pile au moment où elle avait besoin des précieux conseils de son amie! Elle lui enverrait un mail, mais elle doutait que Susan ait le temps de lui répondre. Bon. A qui pouvait-elle se confier ? Susan absente, Valentin, il en était hors de question, et Lucy pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les amis en qui elle avait entière confiance. Les Aurors ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas accuser Nott d'être son voisin, ils lui riraient au nez. Et la seule preuve d'un possible harcèlement était la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée il y a une semaine et qu'elle s'était dépêchée de planquer dans les poubelles de l'immeuble, de peur que quelqu'un la voie. Sa mère ? La pauvre Moldue était devenue à moitié folle depuis la mort de son mari lors de la dernière guerre sorcière.

Très bien, elle se débrouillerait par elle même.

De : Lucy

A : Susan

Sujet : Panique à bord !

C'était bien Théodore. Il ressemblait à un clodo barbu et chevelu, mais c'était lui. Il doit me haïr, Suz, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire contre un Mangemort ? Et s'il me kidnappait ? S'il tentait de me tuer ?

Reviens vite !

Lucy arriva très en retard à son petit commerce du chemin de Traverse. Elle s'empressa de déverrouiller toutes les portes pour s'engouffrer dans la chaleur du magasin. Une fois que tout fut en ordre, étalages remplis, réserve vérifiée et vitrine en ordre, Lucy s'accorda une petite pause derrière la caisse en attendant le premier client. Machinalement, elle caressa la petite cicatrice à son poignet, souvenir des Carrow. Elle se rappela combien Nott l'avait réconfortée, ce soir là. Le 25 décembre, cela ferait six ans, jour pour jour. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait fini à Serpentard, elle à Serdaigle, mais qu'importe, ils étaient devenus amis. Malgré sa mère Moldue, malgré son père Mangemort, malgré les racontars et sa mauvaise réputation. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, il avait rejoint le camp de Voldemort. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Même si aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une vague colère comparée à la haine qui l'avait emparée autrefois. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre, mais il ne méritait pas Azkaban. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

Le tintinnabulement de la cloche lui fit relever la tête. Une bande de garçons, dans les treize ans, entra en chahutant. Lucy leur adressa un grand sourire, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à son travail. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux lui demanda s'il lui restait des Ballongommes du Bullard, elle lui tendit des Patacitrouilles, et elle se trompa deux fois en rendant la monnaie. Bien contente de voir le jour décliner, elle reçut le coup de grâce en observant les passants piétiner la neige. Juste en face d'elle, les mains dans les poches et vêtu d'une simple chemise dans laquelle il devait mourir de froid, un quidam s'était arrêté pour regarder les flocons tomber du ciel. Et pas n'importe quel quidam. Théodore Nott. Encore.

Lucy détourna vivement le regard. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Inquiète, elle l'observa tout de même du coin de l'œil, mais il se contentait de rester là, planté devant sa boutique. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarquée, heureusement, mais il tremblait de tous ses membres. Un instant, Lucy eut peur qu'il ne tombe en hypothermie. Que ferait-elle alors ? Appelerait-elle Sainte Mangouste, ou le laisserait-elle agoniser dans la neige ?

A son grand regret, il fallait quand même qu'elle quitte le magasin, sinon Valentin se ferait du souci et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il soupçonne quelque chose. Prudemment, elle verrouilla la porte et prit garde à ce que Nott ne puisse voir son visage. L'immeuble n'était pas très loin, à pied, mais de peur qu'il ne la suive, elle transplana directement devant l'appartement.

( _Pretty Visitors – Arctic Monkeys_ )

Depuis quelques jours, Lucy devenait complètement paranoïaque. Elle envoyait Valentin dehors à sa place, inventant des excuses bidons lorsqu'il rechignait, transplanait directement de chez elle au seuil de sa boutique et évitait de passer devant les fenêtres. Le retour de Susan fut un soulagement de courte durée.

De : Susan

A : Lucy

Sujet : N'importe quoi

Mais enfin, Lucy, réveille-toi ! Ce type sort d'Azkaban ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va tout faire pour y retourner, en sachant que tout le monde guette le moindre faux pas pour le renvoyer là-bas aussi sec ? Ma vieille, tu te fais des idées. J'ai croisé Valentin en rentrant, il s'inquiète pour toi. Il dit que tu ne veux plus sortir de l'appartement !

Tu devrais aller voir à ce type, ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

Dessous, Susan avait recopié l'adresse d'un célèbre psychothérapeute. Lucy enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son amie ne comprenait pas. Elle ne sentait pas comme elle cette impression de danger constant qui la guettait. C'était Nott, bordel, pas n'importe qui !

Sans réfléchir, elle encaissa la monnaie d'un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et tendit deux Noises au client, qui mit un temps infini pour ranger la friandise dans sa poche. Agacée, elle leva les yeux de son bureau pour tomber face à un Nott hirsute, qui la fixait de ses grands yeux tristes. Il effleura la main de la jeune fille de sa peau glacée pour prendre la monnaie et Lucy resta clouée sur place, alors que son estomac faisait des nœuds dans son ventre et que son instinct lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Merci, au revoir, fit-il poliment en sortant de la boutique.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, Lucy le vit s'éloigner dans la rue. Une vieille dame la rappela à l'ordre, « parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! ». Elle retourna s'occuper des clients, sous le choc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Pourquoi restait-il aussi... _gentil_ ? Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas, ne criait-il pas sur elle ? Elle s'était attendue à tout, mais pas à la perspective d'un ex-Mangemort aimable.

Enfin, elle avait raison. Nott la suivait, elle en avait la preuve maintenant. Que pouvait-il bien mijoter, avec ses faux airs angéliques ? Peut-être voulait-il se venger, et il la pousserait du septième étage en faisant passer ça pour un accident. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir choisi Valentin plutôt que lui. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi.

Lucy rentra, à pied cette fois, tellement préoccupée par cette histoire qu'elle se trompa de chemin et se retrouva dans une petite allée sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle inspira calmement et chercha sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle allait transplaner, ce serait bien plus simple que chercher son chemin. Alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur le morceau de bois, un raclement de gorge dans son dos lui fit faire volte-face. Une vieille dame, vêtue de haillons, le dos voûté, la salua d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Lucy avec circonspection.

La vieille eut un petit rire sec et farfouilla dans ses poches.

-J'ai bien peur de m'être perdue...

Elle lui brandit sous le nez un parchemin un peu sale. Ce qu'elle pensait être une carte se révéla en fait une lettre gondolée par l'humidité où s'étalait une écriture fine et penchée. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Non seulement le style lui semblait familier, mais en plus

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis disparut presque en courant à l'angle d'une rue. Lucy dut se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais non, le parchemin était toujours dans sa main. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette bonne femme, ni comment elle l'avait trouvée, mais toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange.

Et puis il y avait les grands yeux tristes de Nott qui la hantaient et lui demandaient pourquoi.

Lucy,

Je ne sais pas si tu liras un jour cette lettre, mais je veux que tu saches que je regrette. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire que je t'aimais. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser voir ma faiblesse. Je n'aurais jamais du te croire. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance. Je n'aurais jamais du t'aimer.

Tu me connaissais mieux que personne, et tu m'as brisé. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour toi, pour que tu reste en dehors de l'horreur de ce monde, pour épargner ta joie de vivre. Je suis fatigué de ton indifférence. J'ai peur de ce que tu es devenue. Pas peur pour moi, non, mais pour toi. Toi, la criminelle. Peut-être qu'au prochain incendie, je n'aurais plus la force de sauter par la fenêtre. Alors vas-y, fais craquer les allumettes et la magie noire, pour être sûre que personne n'en réchappe.

Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait. Une pyromane doublée une meurtrière ! Que suis-je devenu, Lucy, dis moi ? Un pauvre crétin à moitié fou. Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? Le pauvre parasite que je suis a gâché ta vie et celle de ta famille. Très bien, j'aurais au moins accompli cela.

Ne te donne pas la peine de répondre à cette lettre.

Ton meilleur ami cinglé.

Mademoiselle Lucy Tornshill,

Vous êtes cordialement invitée

au Bal de Noël du Ministère de la Magie,

Le 25 Décembre 2005, au Ministère.

Sentiments distingués,

Kingsley Shacklebott, Ministre de la Magie.


	2. Ce qu'elle voulait

( _Crystalised – The XX_ )

De : Susan

A : Lucy

Sujet : Bal de Noël...

Bon, cette année encore, je n'aurais pas de cavalier. Mais on m'a dit qu'il y aurait sûrement plein de beaux célibataires... Tu viendras avec Valentin, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai hâte d'y être !

_Oh, ma pauvre Susan_, songea Lucy. _Si tu savais que je tenais mon invitation d'une vieille femme rencontrée par hasard dans une rue déserte_... Elle se redressa brusquement. Voilà ce qui la tracassait ! Ce n'était pas un hasard. La vieille avait du trouver la lettre de Nott, Merlin savait où, et avait décidé de la remettre à sa destinataire. Elle avait donc mené sa petite enquête sur Lucy, et ce soir là, elle l'avait suivie depuis sa boutique... Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un moment que la bonne femme la cherchait, mais comme elle transplanait régulièrement, impossible de connaître sa destination. Lucy eut un frisson. Elle ne comprenait pas l'acharnement à poursuivre quelqu'un simplement pour lui donner une lettre dont la femme n'avait probablement rien à faire. Et que venait faire le carton d'invitation dans l'histoire ? L'avait-elle trouvé par hasard, lui aussi, ou était-ce un faux pour l'attirer au Ministère ?

Lucy soupira et haussa des épaules. Elle irait au bal, et s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de louche, elle aviserait là bas. Une petite icône clignotante dans sa boite mail attira son regard.

De : Inconnu

A : Lucy

Sujet : Aucun sujet

Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez savoir dont j'ai la réponse. Je vous attendrais dans le bureau de la Justice Magique.

Bien à vous,

Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien.

La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Cette personne était-elle la vieille femme ? Ou alors, un complice ? _Ce que vous avez fait_. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Plus qu'un jour à tuer. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Lucy se leva de son bureau, embrassa son chéri encore mal réveillé et mit son épais manteau avant de transplaner. Par moments, il faisait si froid à Londres qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver face à des Détraqueurs. Le Ministère avait eu beaucoup de problèmes pour les retrouver après la défaite de Voldemort et les renvoyer quelque part où ils ne pouvaient faire de mal à personne.

Lucy fut tellement occupée par son travail qu'elle n'eut pas un instant pour penser à ce mystérieux mail. Le 24 décembre était une de ses journées les plus importantes, car beaucoup de parents venaient acheter des sucreries pour Noël. Parfois, elle recevait des commandes de sociétés pour offrir à leurs employés en guise de prime.

Fatiguée mais de bonne humeur, elle cuisina un somptueux dîner de Noël pour elle et son chéri, et lui offrit son cadeau. Mais Valentin semblait distant, préoccupé, même lorsqu'elle commença à enlever ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'elle lui en fit part le lendemain matin, il lui répondit qu'il avait eu une dure journée au boulot, mais que ça allait mieux maintenant qu'elle était là. Heureuse, Lucy l'embrassa passionnément, mais il l'interrompit pour aller préparer le déjeuner.

De plus en plus impatiente au fil des heures, Lucy avait hâte de savoir ce que lui voulait cet inconnu. Méfiante tout de même, elle s'entoura de plusieurs charmes de protection et coinça sa baguette dans sa jarretière, vérifiant qu'elle ne glisserait pas à chaque pas. Une heure plus tard, fin prête, elle rejoignit Valentin dans le petit salon, où se dressait une antique cheminée. C'était surtout pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi cet appartement, pour qu'il puisse se rendre à son travail par Cheminette. Lucy détestait voyager de cette manière, parce qu'elle finissait toujours pleine de suie.

L'atrium était bondé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. La réception avait lieu au niveau un, dans une immense salle attenante au cabinet du ministre. Des femmes vêtues de robes pâles et scintillantes s'avançaient au bras de leur cavalier en costume élégants jusqu'au ascenseurs. Lucy lissa nerveusement sa robe noire toute simple et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Valentin, qui semblait ne rien remarquer de sa fébrilité. Elle espérait qu'il ne remarquerait pas son absence momentanée.

Progressant pas à pas en direction des ascenseurs, Lucy examinait les visages nonchalants autour d'elle. Lequel pouvait bien être celui de « _quelqu'un qui lui voulait du bien_ » ? Elle repéra Susan un peu plus loin, dans une robe jonquille très voyante. Tirant Valentin par le bras, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les invités pour rejoindre son amie et ignora les grommellements qui s'élevaient sur son passage.

- Suz ! Tu m'as manqué !

Elle la serra dans ses bras, mais immédiatement, Susan l'entraîna dans un des cagibis exigu et presque plein.

- J'en avais marre d'attendre le prochain, s'expliqua t-elle. Alors, des nouvelles de ton ami Nott ?

Lucy vit que son petit ami pâlissait à vue d'œil et lança un regard noir à la jeune femme. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Et alors ? Il aurait bien su un jour ou l'autre que vous avez un Mangemort pour voisin !

- Quoi ?

- Susan, ferme là, gronda Lucy.

Les sorciers pressés contre eux dans la cabine ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation et semblaient tantôt inquiets, tantôt curieux. Ce fut une délivrance lorsque la voix désincarnée déclara :

- Niveau un, ministre de la Magie et cabinet du ministre.

Poussée par la foule, Lucy fut projetée hors de l'ascenseur. En levant la tête, elle remarqua un magnifique lustre, sûrement en cristal. Le décor était grandiose, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les dorures sur les murs semblaient prendre vie lorsqu'elle bougeait, et des statues de glace ponctuaient régulièrement les tables du buffet, représentant de grands sorciers et sorcières au faite de leur gloire. De la neige tombait du plafond et disparaissait aussitôt qu'elle touchait les convives. Une estrade était dressée au fond de la salle, où s'accordait un orchestre. Des serveurs en queue-de-pie se promenaient avec des plateaux chargés de flûtes de champagne. Impressionnée, elle sursauta presque lorsque Valentin lui toucha le bras, lui indiquant que le ministre allait faire son discours.

-Très chers sorciers et sorcières, je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux ce soir. Après les temps sombres que nous avons traversés, après les efforts que tous ont fournis pour reconstruire notre pays dévasté, voici venu...

Lucy décrocha, le regard dans le vide, et acquiesça vaguement après que son petit ami lui ait indiqué qu'il allait leur chercher à boire. Puis elle se reprit très vite. C'était le moment idéal pour disparaître ; tout le monde était absorbé par le discours. Elle attendit que Valentin soit hors de vue, et s'éclipsa discrètement hors de la salle de bal. Où est-ce qu'on lui avait donné rendez-vous, déjà ? Ah oui, le bureau de la Justice Magique.

( _I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace _)

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Lucy s'assura que sa baguette n'avait pas bougé et descendit au niveau 2. Elle n'était jamais venue à cet étage auparavant, aussi lui fallut-il un peu de temps pour repérer le bureau, dont l'entrée donnait sur un large couloir. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait là, elle poussa doucement la porte.

Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Un couple, dont elle n'avait pas entendu les gémissements depuis l'extérieur, était visiblement très affairé sur un bureau. Sa première pensée fut d'espérer que ce n'était pas l'inconnu, là, devant elle. Puis elle se dit qu'elle pourrait au moins détourner les yeux, ne serait-ce que par pudeur. Mais un petit détail l'en empêcha. Il y avait une robe jaune, balancée à la hâte sur une chaise. Il y avait un smoking roulé en boule par terre, qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir choisi elle même. _Non, ça doit être une erreur_. _Ce ne peut pas être lui_. Son pressentiment se confirma lorsque l'homme releva la tête, un air de satisfaction ultime sur le visage. _Valentin_. Valentin et _Susan_.

En sortant à reculons, Lucy se cogna violemment contre un meuble, qui tomba à la renverse. Ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux. S'interrompant dans son mouvement, Valentin balbutia :

- Q-Qui est là ? Lu... Lucy, c'est toi ?

La jeune femme voulut lui crier toutes les injures qui lui passaient par la tête, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait vidée de toute énergie, que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle et qu'on lui avait planté une hache dans la poitrine. _Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me faire ça. Tout mais pas ça. _

- Lucy, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! lui cria Susan.

_Ah non ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous foutre de cette pauvre conne de Lucy ?_ Elle ne sut pas où elle trouva la force de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur et de marteler le bouton de l'atrium. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne la suivirent. _Très bien, qu'ils se marient et fassent de beaux bébés_. Elle s'en foutait, putain, elle s'en foutait d'eux et de tous les autres. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Dehors. Loin. Une fois arrivée, elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la cheminée. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer à l'appartement, jamais.

Elle s'engouffra dans la vieille cabine téléphonique hors d'usage.

Elle voulait hurler, elle voulait crier que c'était qu'un putain de connard. Elle voulait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait le frapper, lui casser la gueule, lui faire comprendre à quel point ça faisait mal, bordel. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, que c'était qu'un foutu cauchemar, qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle à jamais. Elle voulait qu'il souffre, qu'il comprenne quelle connerie il avait faite, elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un putain de menteur à la con et qu'elle l'avait cru.

Elle voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulut courir et cassa un de ses talons. Elle balança ses chaussures au loin. Elle courrait dans les rues glaciales et vides et l'air frais lui glaçait la peau. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, plus penser, crever peut-être, elle aurait moins mal. Elle voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait happer le vide, qu'il l'engloutisse toute entière. Elle courrait dans les rues glaciales et vides et l'air frais lui arrachait la gorge. Elle courrait et peut-être croyait-elle qu'elle s'envolerait. Elle était pieds nus au milieu de nulle part, elle était seule, elle voulait juste mourir. Elle voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle dérapa, glissa et tomba sur le sol. Elle avait mal au cœur, mal aux jambes, et puis elle avait froid, et elle avait tellement mal. Les larmes traçaient des sillons brûlants sur ses joues mouillées. Son mascara avait dû laisser des traînées noires sur son visage, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle avait sa douleur et le reste elle s'en foutait. Elle avait tout perdu, alors elle pouvait bien s'en foutre, du reste. Elle pouvait bien rester là, écroulée dans la neige sale, à mourir de froid, puisqu'il n'était qu'un pauvre con et un salaud. Elle pouvait bien crever.

Une veste chaude tomba sur ses épaules. Lucy releva la tête, mais les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Peu importe qui était-ce, il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir en paix ? Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait de froid et que tout son corps était engourdi. Elle voulut parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge enrouée. Le passant la secoua gentiment.

- Où est ta baguette ?

Du menton, Lucy pointa sa jambe. Qu'il la vole, cette connerie de bâton. Elle se sentait si mal. Qu'elle était conne, aussi. Délicatement, l'homme souleva l'ourlet de la robe et fit glisser sa jarretière. En temps normal, Lucy lui aurait collé une baffe. Mais maintenant, elle s'en foutait. Comme de tout le reste.

Ils transplanèrent.

Une fois passée la désagréable sensation, Lucy se frotta les yeux. Bordel. C'était Nott. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas doutée ? Il la soutint jusqu'à un vieux fauteuil défoncé et lui mit une épaisse couverture sur les genoux. Sans dire un mot. Impassible. Elle se remit à pleurer. Putain de con de Nott et putain de con de Foster. Il la scruta longuement, puis partit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, bordel ? Sa baguette était posée sur une petite table en bois amochée. Elle n'avait qu'à la prendre et se barrer. Et courir encore.

Elle se leva, mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre pas, tout devint noir et elle s'écroula par terre. Nott reparut à ce moment là, un plateau de thé dans les mains, qu'il posa à même le sol. Il l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir de nouveau.

- Pourquoi...

Sa voix se brisa. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil ? Pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle, alors que les autres n'étaient que des salauds ? Pourquoi ne la tuait-il pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Oh, et puis merde, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

- J'aurais bien besoin d'un truc plus fort.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle avala une gorgée de thé et se brûla la langue. S'il ne voulait pas lui répondre, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Lui et les autres. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait repris sa baguette. Sans un bruit, elle s'affaissa contre le dossier du fauteuil.

( _Holy Image Of Lies – Sum 41_ )

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis ses souvenirs se remirent en place, Valentin, Susan, Nott. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ca n'était pas juste. Elle l'aimait. S'efforçant de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée, elle chercha Nott du regard dans l'appartement dénudé. Il n'y avait rien que des vieux meubles abîmés et des bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'il avait sa baguette et elle ne la voyait nulle part. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre avec ?

Nott rentra une demi-heure plus tard, le nez en sang. Lucy ne dit rien, mais tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette. A sa grande surprise, il obtempéra.

- _Episkey_.

Le sort lui tira un grommellement, mais il ne parla pas plus. Pendant un instant, Lucy se demanda s'il était devenu muet. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle s'en foutait et qu'il fallait qu'elle voie Valentin. Si elle en trouvait la force. Au moins pour récupérer ses affaires et peut-être bien lui casser la gueule. Nott la laissa faire sans rien dire.

Avec des gestes d'automate, Lucy traversa le couloir et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Elle avait le cœur battant. Connard de Valentin. Lorsqu'elle entra, il n'y avait aucune trace de vie dans l'appartement. Soulagée, elle entra dans la chambre et balança tous ses vêtements sur le lit. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser. Ca faisait trop mal. Elle rangeait ses affaires dans un grand carton à coup de sorts lorsque Valentin débarqua. Il était dans un sale état, couvert de coupures et de contusions. Il avait même un œil au beurre noir et son bras semblait cassé. Lucy ressentit une joie sauvage en le voyant aussi misérable. Puis la scène se rejoua dans sa tête encore une fois et elle le toisa avec toute la morgue dont elle était capable, oubliant qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et les joues couvertes de maquillage.

- Je peux t'expliquer, Lucy...

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu as baisé avec ma meilleure amie. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle se sentait de nouveau au bord des larmes, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. Qu'elle reste calme. Et puis après elle le briserait en mille morceaux et elle pleurerait.

- Tu n'es qu'un misérable connard. Un enfoiré et un salaud.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu couchais bien avec Nott dans mon dos ! Répliqua t-il avec hargne.

- Pardon ? Et d'où tu tiens ça, de cette traînée de Susan ? Tu parles d'une Poufsouffle ! Elle s'est bien foutue de moi avec sa loyauté à la con !

- Alors tu avoues que tu me trompes avec ce chien !

- Vu ta réaction, j'aurais peut-être bien dû ! Ca m'aurait bien évité de perdre mon temps avec un connard pareil ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Elle se retourna brusquement, son carton sous le bras. Voilà, elle pleurait, maintenant. Connard. Salaud. Enfoiré. Elle l'aimait et elle le détestait, et ça faisait mal, putain, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

- Tu ferais mieux de te casser de là, mon vieux, fit la voix de Nott depuis la porte. Sinon, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire la peau.

Lucy sortit sans un regard pour aucun des deux. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Salope de Susan. Enfoiré de connard de Valentin. Elle l'aimait et elle ne l'aimait pas. _Bordel_. Elle n'allait quand même pas squatter chez Nott, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. S'il ne lui en voulait pas, s'il ne la détestait pas, elle allait faire une connerie. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser encore une fois.

Ce dernier se retourna, sur le seuil de la porte, et lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Entre, tu attends quoi ?

Elle lui tourna le dos et descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

De : Susan

A : Lucy

Sujet : Désolée

Lucy, je voulais te présenter mes plus sincères excuses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a pris, mais nous n'aurions jamais dû te faire ça. Tu es si gentille, tu ne mérite pas que l'on te fasse souffrir. Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu as toujours été une amie exceptionnelle pour moi, et j'aimerais tellement que tu le reste ! Je suis désolée aussi d'avoir échappé que Nott était revenu, j'étais un peu pompette. Promis, je ne toucherais plus jamais à l'alcool.

Ta Suz.

De : Lucy

A : Salope

Sujet : Aucun sujet

Va te faire foutre.


	3. Ailleurs

( Twenty Years – Placebo )

Lucy,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de me fuir, mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas vivre à côté de Foster, mais reconnaît au moins que je t'avais déjà prévenue. Ce type n'en vaut pas la peine.

Mon appartement n'est certes pas très grand et un peu vide, je suis sûr que tu t'y serais sentie comme chez toi. Et si jamais ce minable t'avait encore fait de la peine, je l'aurais proprement tabassé. J'aurais aimé que tu n'aies jamais à subir tout ça, Lucy. J'aurais aimé te dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'on a toujours seize ans et qu'aucun de nous deux n'a jamais eut à souffrir.

Seulement voilà, c'est faux, et tu le sais. Mais rien ne me fera jamais regretter tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, si ce n'est de ne pas avoir pu en faire plus. Malgré tout, tu continue de t'enfuir...

Si jamais un jour tu as besoin de quelqu'un, ma porte t'est ouverte.

Ton dévoué canapé miteux,

Théodore Nott.

Lucy,

Cela va faire deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Ta boutique est fermée, mais je sais que tu reçois mon hibou. Tout va bien? Foster t'a fait du mal? Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. Personne ne t'a vue depuis Noël, les Aurors refusent de lancer une recherche et je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi.

Réponds-moi,

Théo.

Lucy,

Tout ça est en train de me rendre dingue. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi seulement que tu vas bien, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi!

Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les briquets moldus. Il fallait les faire craquer deux ou trois fois avant qu'une flamme en jaillisse. Parfois, il y avait quelques étincelles, et cela l'énervait encore plus. Mais le feu la fascinait. Le feu qui dévorait les dernières lettres où s'étalait la fine écriture d'un aristocrate, qui dansait sur le papier jusqu'à lui lécher les doigts.

Il faisait si froid.

De toute façon, il se lasserait. Tout le monde se lassait toujours à la fin. Jour après jour, il l'oublierait, ses traits deviendraient flous dans sa mémoire, sa voix, son nom et puis elle s'effacerait pour faire la place à d'autres souvenirs. A une autre fille, peut-être. A une autre vie. Une vie sans Lucy Tornshill.

Elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il faisait tellement froid dans le vieux local désaffecté. Deux semaines qu'elle marchait dans la neige, avec son petit sac à dos et ses deux pulls en laine sous son manteau. Parfois, une voiture moldue s'arrêtait et l'avançait de quelques miles. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle n'avait rien à dire, et ils n'auraient pas compris.

Durant ces deux semaines, elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait une fois à Folkestone, pour passer la frontière. Avec quelques sorts, elle pourrait facilement passer la douane moldue, mais elle ne tromperait jamais les sorciers. Pire, elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter un billet.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment en Angleterre. C'était une île, après tout, et elle aurait tôt fait de l'avoir traversée de long en large. L'Europe lui semblait une bien meilleure destination, où elle pourrait disparaître définitivement. Pour une autre vie, ailleurs, d'autres personnes, pas de Théodore Nott, surtout pas lui. Plus de Poudlard, plus de Ministère, plus de traîtres et plus de problèmes. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle s'imaginait déjà en France, attablée à la terrasse d'un café, un croissant à la main...

Mais là non plus, elle ne voulait pas y vivre. Trop près de son pays natal. Il l'avait déjà retrouvée une fois, et il avait du devenir cinglé après ces cinq ans passés à Azkaban. Elle ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Il y avait l'est, l'Asie, mais leur culture ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Leurs traditions, plus précisément. Elle avait lu suffisamment de livres pour se méfier des sorciers russes et chinois et leurs pratiques étranges. Et puis la visite de ses camarades de Durmstrang lui avait fait suffisamment peur comme ça.

Le sud, alors ? Trop chaud. Ne restait plus que l'ouest, et de l'autre côté de l'océan, l'Amérique. Oui, ça lui semblait assez loin et plutôt... normal, comme endroit. Voilà ce qu'elle ferait. Lorsqu'elle aurait de quoi se payer un Portoloin, elle fuirait aux Etats-Unis. Ou mieux, par avian. Enfin, le moyen de transport moldu. Aucun risque qu'on puisse suivre sa trace. Définitivement, c'était une bonne idée.

Après une nuit agitée dans son mince sac de couchage, ce fut le vrombissement d'un moteur qui la réveilla en sursaut. Pestant contre ces fichus moldus, elle s'extirpa de sa couchette de fortune, manquant de peu de s'étaler par terre, et commença à ranger ses affaires. Le stress commençait à lui retourner l'estomac. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas? Si elle était découverte? Il était encore temps de faire marche arrière... Elle secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle irait jusqu'au bout. Peu importait les risques. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos, ne pouvant avaler quoi que ce soit tant son ventre était noué. Un simple sort de Désillusion, et elle sortit par la porte condamnée qu'elle avait empruntée pour à l'aller. La voiture ronflait toujours, stationnée à quelques mètres du local. Elle hésita. Devait-elle se rendre visible et demander gentiment au conducteur de la laisser monter, ou plan B, s'infiltrer discrètement dans le coffre ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se décider, elle avait déjà retiré le sort et s'était avancée jusqu'à la vitre de la voiture. Le conducteur, un homme en chemise un peu dégarni, lui lança un regard interloqué avant de baisser la fenêtre.

- Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider?

Elle lui retourna un sourire amical et tenta de paraître la plus normale possible.

- A vrai dire, je devais aller retrouver ma famille en France, mais on m'a volé mon billet et je n'ai plus d'argent...

- Je vois...

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une petite place dans votre voiture? Je suis très discrète, je ne dérangerais pas...

Avec un petit air ingénu, elle se rapprocha du visage de l'homme, le fixant droit dans les yeux sans se départir de son sourire. Il fallait qu'il gobe le mensonge et surtout qu'il accepte de la laisser rentrer. Si elle manquait son coup...

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes, puis opina. C'en était presque trop beau.

- Écoutez, je vais vous acheter un autre billet. Vous voyez, je n'aime pas être dans l'illégalité, je ne pense pas que vous y voyez un inconvénient?

Rassérénée, elle fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa sur le siège avant. Peut-être que finalement, tout allait bien se passer. Pas de sorts, pas de fraude, pas de Nott. Surtout pas de Nott. Elle pourrait tout recommencer.

L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un billet pour elle et s'installa au volant. Le train allait bientôt partir pour la France. L'appréhension la rendait nerveuse, et elle pianotait le tableau de bord, impatiente de partir. Le plus tôt elle aurait quitté le pays, le mieux ça vaudrait. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur qu'il ne la retrouve? Peut-être avait-il déjà abandonné et peu importait leurs serments. Seulement, elle se faisait peu d'illusions. Cinq ans ne l'avaient pas arrêté, alors quelques centaines de kilomètres n'étaient rien pour lui. Si seulement elle pouvait accélérer le temps!

Après vingt minutes qui lui parurent durer des heures, elle se laissa tomber sur un siège moelleux avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle serait bientôt libre. Son bienfaiteur s'assit à côté d'elle et passa nonchalamment la main sur ses épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il? Mal à l'aise, elle se leva d'un mouvement brusque et lui indiqua qu'elle avait oublié des affaires dans sa valise. Pourvu qu'il ne la suive pas.

D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit le compartiment à bagages et chercha sa baguette dans son sac.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu caches bien ton jeu, toi...

Bordel. Sa main se referma sur le morceau de bois mais cette fois, sa présence ne la réconfortait pas. Il ne fallait pas que le Moldu la voit. Foutu Secret magique ! Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Bien sur qu'il avait accepté trop facilement. Tout avait un prix. Quel serait le sien? Qu'allait-il lui faire? Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle se raidit. Un informulé? Mais il comprendrait qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Et de toute façon, le Ministère se fichait bien du sort lancé, tant qu'un Moldu était présent, il lui était interdit de faire de la magie. Et si elle lui lançait un Oubliette ? Non, trop risqué. Elle sentit que les mains remontait sous son t-shirt et dut se retenir de crier. Il fallait agir maintenant.

Elle se retourna violemment et lui balança le coude dans le visage, mais il la retint fermement contre lui en grognant. Elle se débattit, donnant des coups de pieds, griffant et frappant de ses poings tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle hurla, mais il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Du coin de l'œil, elle chercha une arme à portée de main et mordit de toute ses forces. L'homme glapit et relâcha sa prise sur elle. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se jeter sur une valise qui traînait à ses pieds. Elle la souleva et voulut le frapper avec, mais son poids la surprit et entraînée par l'élan, le bagage frappa l'homme au visage avec une force décuplée. Il s'écroula, assommé. Visiblement, elle avait du lui casser quelques dents, car du sang coulait sur ses lèvres mais également de l'endroit où elle avait frappé. Horrifiée, elle recula de quelques pas, sa baguette toujours dans sa main. Et s'il était mort ? Et si elle l'avait tué ? Non, c'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas à elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle fermerait cette porte et rien de tout ça ne se serait jamais produit. Fuir, encore. Encore à cause d'un homme. Mais lui n'était pas mort, non, évidemment qu'il n'était pas mort. Il devait être évanoui. Elle devait partir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Dans sa précipitation, elle bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage sans prêter attention aux cris d'indignation. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son siège, elle entra violemment en collision avec un homme qui s'était arrêté net devant elle.

- Lucy ?


End file.
